Always Getting What You Want
by MakeshiftParadox
Summary: Story about moments in Beck and Jade's two-year long relationship, leading up to their official break-up. Bade obviously . Story pretty much requires requests to continue, so please review and request what you want to read. T for now.


"Come on, Jade, you look cute!" A hyper, brown-haired young girl stood in front of her friend in the dressing room. The high school freshmen were picking dresses for their Winter Formal. The girl, who was named Cat, was attempting to persuade her friend to choose the frilly pink dress she had picked out for her.

"Seriously, Cat? Seriously? I look... I look like **you**!" The darker (in personality) of the two girls stood there in disbelief that she would've ever agreed to try on the abomination of a dress.

"Hey! **What's that supposed to mean?**" Cat whined, obviously taking offense.

"What I just said! Like hell if I'm wearing this!" Jade turned to re-enter the dressing room.

"Beck would probably think you looked cute in that."

"What?" Jade's ears automatically perked up at the mention of Beck's name, "Seriously? No he wouldn't." She tried to laugh off her immediate eagerness.

"Yeah, he would. You look beautiful, Jade. You should pick that one." Cat looked up at her friend with puppy dog eyes, knowing that that was her only weakness.

"Ugh, I dunno Cat..." Jade tried to look away from her friend's eyes, knowing that she was set to give in any minute. She hasn't been able to resist Cat's puppy dog expression for the 11 years that she had known her.

"Come on, Jade..." The shorter girl added a little lip wibble to her expression and Jade was pushed over the edge.

"Fine! Damn it, Cat, fine." She gave in.

"Yay! Now help me find my dress!" Cat grabbed her friend's hand and pushed her to the other end of the store.

...

Jade felt self-conscious as soon as she stepped into the Asphalt Cafe. Everyone stared at her, surprised at her choice of attire. _Jade in a frilly pink dress? How unheard of!_ She even had to growl at a couple of freshman boys who tried to grab at her dress. _Why is everyone at this school such a dickhead?_ Jade thought. Her harsh expression immediately softened when she saw the object of her affection walking towards her, however. Cat took that as her cue to nudge her friends side and walk off, in search of her own date.

"Hey, Beck." Jade tried to smile, slightly uncomfortable as her facial muscles were more accustomed to a scowl.

"What's up, Jade?" Beck rubbed the back of his neck, slightly nervous. He didn't want to ruin his chance with the girl who he thought was the most beautiful girl in school. "You look beautiful."

"Don't lie to me, Beck." Jade looked down, she didn't want Beck to be like those other boys she had gone out with, ones who flattered and lied to her just to get one thing...

"I'm not, Jade. Why would you think I was? You look absolutely gorgeous. The dress really accentuates your hair." He picked up the pink streak in her brown hair and chuckled light-heartedly.

"Okay, don't go all 'Queer Eye for the Straight Guy' on me, pal." Jade nudged Beck's shoulder and giggled.

"Yeah, well, forget what all these jerkasses say. I think you look great, way out of my league, and that's all that matters, right?" He smiled his award-winning half-smile at her, and she immediately fell in love. Well, love is too strong of a word, but she gain extreme like for him. This guy could be the one.

"Yeah, you're right. Screw them. Do you wanna dance, Beck?"

"Sure, I thought you'd never ask, my dear Miss West. Shall I escort you to the dancefloor?" Beck bowed and held a hand out to his date.

"Please, Mr. Oliver. You flatter me so," Jade said in a voice that she would later use to mock a girl named Tori Vega almost two years later.

* * *

**I decided to try my hand at writing some Bade. We'll see how it goes. So, this is Beck and Jade's first date, a Winter Formal at Hollywood Arts. They don't have them for... Some reason that I didn't bother to think up. I was gonna write something about there being a fake snow mishap including Sikowitz and Sinjin, but it just didn't come to mind. Just imagine something including those idiots that caused HA not to have actual dances of any kind anymore (other than Kick-Backs). Jade and Cat still have brown hair and Beck isn't completely tired of Jade's antics. Ah, youth. This story won't follow any specific chronological order, I don't think. I have no more ideas for what to write, so please REVIEW and SUGGEST what moments in these two's relationship you would like me to write about. I don't know why I always make these Author's Notes longer than the actual chapter. You guys are okay with it, right? If not, please REVIEW and tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Victorious or Circa Survive, who I maliciously stole the story title from.  
**


End file.
